


Bounds

by AudreyRose



Series: Welcome to 221B [24]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyRose/pseuds/AudreyRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>john knows Sherlock a bit better than he detective knows himself</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bounds

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm back! I've been a little tied up with real life and lack of internet!

Sherlock’s back arched off the bed, a cry of pleasure passing his lips as he spilled down John’s throat. The doctor grinned as he pulled away from the trembling detective, licking his lips before sitting back between his pale thighs. The brunette’s fingers curled and uncurled as they searched for something to hold on to as he struggled to regain his breath and John grinned wickedly.

Shifting forward he let his fingers trail over the softening over sensitive length of flesh drawing a choked moan from the bound brunette. “John, John, John,” he panted like a prayer and a curse as the doctor pushed two fingers inside of him, causing him to arch and twist, trying to get away. White sparks blinding his vision as those fingers attacked his prostate, easing up momentarily as he spilled over his stomach with a cry.

Sherlock whimpered as John started again, fingers teasing and tormenting. He shook his head, trying to form words as they grazed that spot again, making him jolt and try to squirm away again. His body felt heavy and over sensitized, he couldn’t take anymore. “Sherlock, use your words,” the blonde’s voice came near his ear and he shook his head, trying to focus enough to speak. 

“N-no more, J-John,” his voice was shaking as he tugged at his bounds.


End file.
